He Smiles For Her
by FanFicter123
Summary: Angeal has a new girlfriend, and the betrayal of it rips at Zack's heart. All he wants is to be the one of Angeal's affection, but is it meant to be? M for future Lemon possibility
1. Chapter 1: Empty Inside

I reeeaalllyy shouldnt do this. I try to finish one story before moving on to the next. But Im going to do it anyways. This is for a friend who's feeling a little down due to... well, its basically described in this story, so just read it |D. Feel better dude D, it's not over!

Uh, this was going to be the whole story, but now I'm thinking about continuing it into a real story? 3... I dunno. Okay, I got it. If you think I should continue, tell me. Okay? |D.

It'll also make me feel warm and fuzzy inside to know you guys are reading/enjoying it.

* * *

It was so hard.

So damn hard.

How was he supposed to sit there and watch as they touched like that, as he _smiled _like that. Zack just didn't get it. Angeal had never smiled like that for him. No, when Angeal smiled for him it was a smile of pride; one that filled Zack's chest with warmth.

But nothing like how he smiled for _her_.

Zack watched them, the frown on his features quite evident; but they didn't notice. They were too busy touching, snuggling together on that damn couch. That same couch where Zack would occasionally dare to lean against his mentor, falling asleep with Angeal's warmth pressed against him. That was their couch, but now it was being tainted by her.

Angeal's arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and hers around his waist. She even dared to rest her head on his chest, she made Zack sick.

Zack was sitting at the kitchen table, watching them from afar, and they were completely ignorant of his presence. So Zack was left alone to his angry, hurting thoughts. There was a time when Angeal would have noticed the disturbance right away, he would have questioned about Zack, checking to see if he was okay. But he had changed; she had changed him. And Zack hated it.

The older man's nose nuzzled against the woman's hair, and the words, "I love you," came from her lips. "I love you too," was the SOLDIER's response. Zack couldn't take it anymore. He stood, biting back the fresh wave of tears he felt pushing forth, and headed for the door.

Angeal shifted on the couch, "Zack? Where are you going?"

His voice showed the ignorance he was in, and Zack could only turn, smiling as he always did, "I'm just taking a walk, it's a nice night." And with that he left.

Angeal began to rise, immediately sensing the disturbance in Zack, but was pulled back onto the couch by his lover. "Oh, let the boy be, Angeal~" she cooed, climbing over him so that she straddled his waist. "Besides, think of what we can do with your puppy out for the night, eh~?"

A knowing smile touched Angeal's lips.

It was like there was a black hole in the pit of Zack's stomach, it was sucking up his insides and leaving him empty and cold. He waited until he knew that Angeal hadn't followed (but of course he hadn't. Why would Angeal have worried about him when he had _her_?) before he let the tears flow. A gentle curse escaped his lips; SOLDIER's weren't supposed to cry, what would Angeal think if he saw the messy state he was in now? _He probably wouldn't care_. This only brought on another sob. He didn't understand; he had spent so long… he'd trained so long; sometimes until his body gave out in exhaustion, all for Angeal. All to make him proud.

Ever since the beginning that had been Zack's goal, to make Angeal proud. To earn his love, to prove he was worthy of it. All his time in SOLDIER, he had been climbing a ladder towards his ultimate goal. No, not becoming a Hero, though he often said that this was it. No, his real goal was reaching Angeal. To have the calm, cool-headed SOLDIER return his feelings for him. To be able to feel those muscled arms around him, the other's warmth against his back. To feel kisses laid on his skin, and the words "I love you" whispered softly when they were together.

He had been working so hard for that, and had thought he was getting closer. He thought he was making Angeal proud. And then she had stepped into the picture and ruined it all. Ever since she had shown up, Angeal's eyes had been averted from Zack. Angeal now watched her… smiled for her. He didn't even seem to have time to praise Zack during training anymore.

Zack hated it.

He hated her.

If she was out of the picture, then Angeal would be all his. Only his.

But there was no way Zack could do something like that, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

So, yeah, I guess Im continuing this. I have to say, Im very pleased with the number of hits today; thanks guys :D.

And, uh, REVIEW. Please. Seriously, you have no idea how much muse a single review gives me. It's what keeps me on here, the knowledge that someone's reading and enjoying this :3.

SO DO IT.

Or I'll spew japanese at you.

Anata wa sore wo ikimasen ne?

* * *

By the time Zack got back the apartment he and Angeal shared was quiet and dark. He snuck in on the tips of his toes so as not to disturb anyone; though part of him wanted to stomp right through to wake up all the inhabitants. Since Angeal and his new girlfriend were no where to be seen, Zack could only assume that they were in Angeal's room. After doing acts Zack's mind didn't even want to comprehend.

The very thought made his stomach churn.

He didn't know what drove him to crack that door open, perhaps his guard dog-like need to make sure Angeal had indeed gotten in bed safely; or perhaps he just wanted to see with his own eyes if the woman intruding into Angeal and his lives was really in there. Either way, it was a mistake. As his head peeked in, mako infused eyes glowing every softly in the darkness; he could make out two figures in the bed, so close together that they could almost be mistaken for one being.

Her head was rested on Angeal's chest, his arms around her caringly. Zack felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, but it didn't make him feel any better. Though he had done his best to be quiet, nothing escaped the hearing of a first class SOLDIER, and soon enough Angeal was standing in the doorway, the only article of clothing covering him light-grey sweatpants.

There was a time when the sight would have brought a childishly happy smile to the Puppy's lips, the knowledge that he was the only one who got to see this Angeal, his perfectly toned chest shining with brilliance from the lights on the ceiling. But now the sight only made Zack sicker, and he vomited again. Her hands, he body, had tainted his Angeal. She had dirtied him.

"Puppy, you alright?" A hand was placed comfortingly on Zack's back.

"Y-yeah…" he could feel how white his face was, and though his stomach was now empty, he still felt so sick.

"Not feeling well?" Angeal had dropped to a more comfortable sitting position, his hand running up and down Zack's spine. How much Zack savored that touch, but right now even that held nothing to him. The puppy only shook his head in response to Angeal's question. "I see, you should have worn a jacket out, it's getting cold." The concern in his voice was obvious, but once again that thing that normally would have brought Zack joy meant nothing to him.

"SOLDIER's don't get colds," Zack said, repeating Angeal's own words from only a few months ago, when the elder had fallen sick to the common cold. It brought a smile to Angeal's lips.

"You'll have to stay in bed tomorrow-"

"No!" For the first time a spark of life seemed to return to Zack, and he looked at Angeal with big, blue, puppydog eyes, "I don't want to miss training, I'll be fine Angeal, promise!" Training was all he had left with the other. It was the only time when he could forget everything and it would be just him and Angeal. There was no way he could miss it.

But Angeal was stern in his resolve as always, "No, Pup. I'm not taking chances. You'll have plenty of time to make up for a day's missed training."

"But Angeal," he whined stubbornly. "I'm really fine-"

"Puppy." The way he said his name (or rather, nickname) told Zack that there would be no arguing.

"But-"

"No buts. We'll make up for it by having an extra long day on Friday, alright? Tomorrow, you're staying in bed."

Zack pouted, but nodded. "Alright, but… you'll stay with me tomorrow, right?" There was no way he could stay in bed if his mind was complicating what Angeal and his new lover were doing somewhere else.

Angeal's face softened. "Of course I will, Pup. I've got some paperwork to do anyways."

"Just you and me?"

For a moment the elder's brows furrowed, but he nodded, "Just us. Now come on," his arms scooped up Zack, and he stood, carrying him to his room.

Though caught off guard, Zack didn't argue, leaning against his mentor's chest and listening to his heartbeat. This would be so perfect. If only _she_ was in the picture. She ruins everything.

Angeal went as far was too pull the covers up over his puppy and pat his thick black locks, "Go to sleep, Zack. If you need anything I'm just down the hall."

Zack nodded, though in reality the fact that Angeal was all the way down the hall was what bothered him. "I know, Angeal, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Zack."


	3. Chapter 3: Training

This took a little while longer than I expected it to, and it decided to take a total turn from what I planned about halfway through.

Funny how things work that way.

REVIEW.

* * *

By the time morning came, Zack was feeling perfectly fine. However, he didn't rise from the sheets that were tangled around his lithe form, knowing that Angeal would still protest. He stayed, snuggling into his pillow a little in a hopeless effort to go back to sleep (the puppy was far too energetic to stay still); his blue eyes stared out the door and down the empty hallway. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before a figure appeared from the doorway down the hall, one he recognized instantly as Angeal's muscular body. Followed immediately was that of a woman, and Zack's eyes shut tight.

He concentrated on his breathing so that it would seem he was asleep, a technique Angeal had taught him, and listened as footsteps neared his room.

"Will he be alright?" the woman whispered.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a fever, and he's not coughing. He probably just wasn't feeling well," Angeal's voice spoke. There was a chuckle from her, and Zack heard Angeal shift, "Hm, what's so funny?"

"You. I think it's so cute how much you care about him."

The blush on Angeal's face was apparent in his voice, "W-what? Well… yeah. He means a lot to me."

_But not enough._Zack's mind screamed.

"He's my Puppy." Angeal continued.

"I know he is," there was the sound of lips meeting in a kiss. All at once the nausea of last night returned to Zack, and he groaned, turning in the bed to pull their attention away from each other. As he had hoped, Angeal was at his side in an instant, checking his temperature with a warm hand. There was the sound of another kiss as the woman pecked Angeal's cheek, "I'm going to go hun, have a nice day."

"Yeah."

And then she was gone.

Zack let his eyes open slowly, "Angeal…?"

"Yeah, Pup, Im here."

"Am I… going to die?" He sure felt like it. Not just the nausea, but the pit in his stomach had only grown, and it felt like soon he'd have nothing left. Part of him wanted to dig his own hand into his chest and pull out the cause of all this pain; his stupid heart.

Angeal only laughed, "No, Puppy, you're not going to die. You don't even have a fever. Just try to get some rest, okay?" He ran his fingers soothingly through Zack's hair.

"Mhmm," Zack nodded moving his head slightly into the other's touch as he tried to pretend it had all been some sick dream and he had _his_ Angeal back. Though he knew that wasn't the case. "Stay…" was the next word he got out.

"I am, Pup. I'm not going to go anywhere. Just call if you need anything."

Just as Angeal had ordered, Zack stayed in bed that entire day. And just as Zack had pleaded, Angeal didn't leave. By the time noon hit the elder SOLDIER was lounging in the bed with Zack, reading over some papers as the puppy snuggled up against him. The day passed without much excitement, and as the next day rolled in, Angeal held true to his promise to train extra long with Zack.

They're entire day was spent in the simulation room, running through the hologram portrayal of the Midgar slums. Zack succeeded in cutting down enemy after enemy, without a single call to his mentor for assistance. Eventually though his movements became sloppy, and the large form of Angeal dropped to his side as Zack barely dodged a bullet at point blank range.

With a swing of his treasured Buster Sword, the elder SOLDIER took down the said enemy, and turned to his pupil, pressing a button on his cell phone so that the world around them faded away back to the simple white simulation room. "We're done for today Zack."

"W-what?!" the youth pulled off his simulation eye-wear; a shocked look on his face. "No! Angeal, I can keep going, don't stop it now!"

"No, Pup. You've been working for four hours, and you've done well. But that's all today."

"Angeal, you promised!"

"We trained an hour longer than normal, Zack. Any longer and you're going to slip up and get yourself killed. Is that what you want?" The silence from Zack answered his question. "Come on."

"Angeal," the pup whined, a pout forming on his lips. He didn't want this to end. This was his time with Angeal, the second they left this room his mentor would belong to _her_ again.

"What is it, pup?"

"… one more. Just one more mission, and I'll leave you alone, I swear."

Angeal sighed, running his hand through his ebony hair. "_One mission._ And it's going to be a grade C."

Zack beamed, putting his eye-wear back on. "I'm ready, Angeal." He thought he heard his mentor mumble '_you'd better be_' before the world around them transformed into that of the Junon Harbor. They stood on the deck of the giant canon. "Now, you ready?"

"You bet!" Suddenly Zack's whole body perked up again, excitement showing on his youthful face.

Suddenly the phone in Angeal's hand buzzed. After a careful look at it, he flipped it open and to his ear, "Yes?.... I see. I'll be right there." As the device was closed, the simulation ended.

"W-what?!" Zack pulled off his eye-wear once more, his voice a borderline yell.

"Sorry Pup; we'll have to finish later." The elder SOLDIER turned and began to leave.

"W-what? Angeal!"

"Later, Puppy. Get some rest."

For a moment the youth was silent, he watched as the object of his infatuation walked away once more. "It's her, isn't it?" He hadn't meant to voice it, yet the words still spilled from his mouth.

Angeal stopped in his tracks, head turning so that mako-infused eyes locked with Zacks. A shiver ran down the young SOLDIER's spine at that gaze, and he nearly apologized for his outburst. "I'll see you tonight, Zack." There was no anger to his voice, but somehow Zack knew that he had made a mistake in speaking. Because of this the puppy simply looked down at the ground, listening as his mentor disappeared from the room.

And then he broke down and cried.


	4. Chapter 4: Wounded

Whoo, new chapter.

Review~ please :D.

* * *

The rain was a rarity in Midgar. So rare, in fact, that it brought the question to Zack's mind if the planet had somehow felt his depression and had decided the weather should follow in suit.

In a metal city, where almost any plant life was completely synthetic, it was understandable why rain sent many cowering inside. Floods were common, especially in the slums, and it was easy to slip and fall on the wet ground. But at the moment, Zack really didn't care if he did get hurt. His feet trudged slowly through the city streets.

He wondered what Angeal was doing. Probably cuddling with his girlfriend. Maybe they were at her place, making love under the bed sheets. No matter what, he was sure she was tainting his Angeal. Just the thought Made Zack want to take a shower.

Then again, the rain was quite soothing, pelting against his body as if washing everything away. It also allowed him to cry freely, without feeling like he was exposing himself out in the open. Only the redness to his eyes gave him away. But that was okay, there was no one else out to see his tears and distinguish them from the droplets of rain that ran down his fair skin.

He wanted so hard to make Angeal see him; to see that he had been here from the beginning, trying to gain his affection. He wanted to be the one that Angeal made time for. The one who could call him and for whom he would come, no matter what.

So busy was his mind, that the youth didn't even notice the puddle, nor the luminescent marks on its surface that told tale of slime that had been washed off to collect there. He lost his balance as his foot slid out from underneath him, landing on his bottom only to find his whole body sliding forward. His hands griped at the ground for support but found nothing that they could hold onto. And then he was falling, darkness enveloping his being.

That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out. Not the scream that pieced his lips, nor the bone snapping impact when he hit solid ground, or the way the mud covered his body and masked the blood. All there was was darkness.

And then light.

"Zack?"

The voice that called out to him sounded worried.

"Zackary?!"

He felt water hitting his face, and groaned, trying to shift and open his eyes, only to find himself unable.

"Zackary! Hold on….. get…. call… not…" The other person's words seemed to fade, so he tried to call out to them for help. No sound left his lips. He felt his body moving, being dragged against the floor until he could no longer feel the water pelting his body. He shivered and soon found warmth placed over him; a jacket, perhaps?

"A…eal?" His voice finally found itself. His body was wracked in pain. He couldn't feel his arm or left leg, his head pounded, his right shoulder was in fire, and his chest hurt every time he took a breath.

"Don't… right… fine… rest." It was as if Zack could understand what they were saying. He let his body relaz as the cold numbness of sleep took him away.

His sleep was uncomfortable and dreamless, so that he woke to feel tired and unsatisfied. Eyes cracked open to stare at the white ceiling above him. The ceiling of his room was grey; Angeal's too.

All at once he remembered what had happened. Lips parted as he took a deep breath, expecting the searing pain from before, only to find it didn't hurt at all. Oh, that's right, he was a SOLDIER now. His body healed wounds in the bat of an eye. Still, it was shocking that the fall hadn't killed him, perhaps luck was on his side.

Or maybe it just wanted to torture him by letting him live, he thought as all the events of today and the past few weeks slowly returned to him. The pain began to return, but not the pain of the fall he had taken; but of his heartbroken state. In his clouded mind he found the justification to blame Angeal's girlfriend for this too. If she hadn't been around, he wouldn't have been so depressed; if he hadn't been so depressed, he wouldn't have been walking in the rain; and if he hadn't been walking in the rain, he wouldn't have fallen. For him, that was justification enough to hate her.

"Zack?"

Zack's head turned to look in the direction of the voice, the one he recognized from earlier. They narrowed on Angeal's girlfriend. SHE had saved him? No, that he had difficulty believing. "Where's Angeal?" His voice had been meant to sound menacing, but his words came out more exhausted.

"I've been trying to call him, but he hasn't answered his phone." The speaker drew closer until they stood by his side, her hair flowing softly around her shoulders, still wet.

"I thought he was with you," Zack said simply. Though every fiber in his being hated the woman next to him, he still couldn't show it, it went against his nature.

"No, I haven't seen him today," she didn't seem to catch the hostility in him. She reached down and removed the wet towel on the young SOLDIER's forehead. As she pulled away Zack couldn't help but notice the nasty looking red burns on her hands. "I was walking home when I saw you fall into the slums, and followed you down."

"Followed me down?"

"Yeah, there was a rope. I had done a little rock climbing when I was your age, so I was able to make it down fine." That explained the burns on her hands, wet rope and metal was not easy to cascade down. "You took a pretty hard fall, you're lucky you're a SOLDIER."

Though her words were meant to be innocent enough, Zack's mind took them as an insult. He didn't honor her with a response.

"How are you feeling?" She didn't even seem to notice his hostility.

"Fine." That was a bit of a lie, his head was spinning, but she didn't need to know that.

"That's good-"

All of a sudden the door slammed open and Angeal rushed in, "I got your call," mako-infused eyes fell onto Zack's body on the bed. "Pup…"

The entrance of Angeal seemed to completely change Zack's attitude. He smiled, sitting up.

Angeal's eyes narrowed and a frown creased his lips, "What do you think you were doing? You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Like a scolded puppy Zack cringed, his head lowering as if to hide between his shoulders as large blue eyes looked up at his mentor.

"You know better, Zack. I don't know what to do with you; you're not usually this careless. I-" As _she_ snaked a lithe arm around Angeal the SOLDIER fell silent.

"Can I talk to you?" She was already pulling him into the kitchen. Angeal, of course, followed her without a word of argument. Zack had to bite back the involuntary growl that nearly escaped him; why was it that _she_ could demand his attention and he wouldn't even argue? Angeal was usually so stubborn, be he was no more than a weak slave under her word. She had cast some evil spell onto him for sure.

They moved into what Zack could only guess was the kitchen. Perhaps they thought they were free from his ears in there, but he was still a SOLDIER, albeit young. Every word uttered rang loud and clear in his ears.

"You should go easy on the boy."

That was _her_ voice.

"Why? He made a mistake, one that got him hurt. He can't be treated like a child anymore; he's a SOLDIER and needs to grow up." The words might have bitten at Zack, had it not been something he'd heard from Angeal before.

"Open your eyes, Angeal, there's obviously something bothering him." Oh, she had NO idea how right she was about that. "Why don't you try to figure it out, if you do maybe everything else will fall into place."

For a moment there was silence, then an "Okay."

_Of course._ She says jump and Angeal jumps. He was more like a dog than Zack. Stupid obedient dog. And she was the master with the leash. Zack… he was just the puppy. Just a kid.

With a grumpy sigh the Puppy swung his feet over the edge of the couch he had been laying on, rising to his feet and stretching sore muscles. The pain was gone and he was good as new. Just as he began to head to the door the couple (how Zack hated that word) reentered. "Zack, what are you doing?"

"Going home."

"Hold up a moment, I'm going with you."

_You don't want to stay and smooch with your girlfriend? _The words almost leaked from Zack's mouth, but he managed to hold them back this time. He was in enough trouble as it was. "Okay."

The Puppy kept his eyes averted as _she_ and Angeal kissed, then headed out the door without a word when he felt a firm hand upon his shoulder. The rain had since stopped, but it left puddles all along the ground, the air smelling fresh and moist. They walked in silence for a little while, until they had left the house far behind. Angeal's girlfriend lived in the upper portion of Midgar, but far enough away from the main ShinRa building to where the two would have a while to walk together.

But it didn't seem that either would speak.

A few more minutes passed before the words Zack knew were coming were uttered from the elder SOLDIER's lips.

"Zack, we need to talk."

He didn't want to talk.


	5. Update

Hey everyone. I've been getting a lot of favs and reviews, and wanted to thank you all. I also wanted to link you to my website, where I've explained a bit about the reason for the late update, as well as provided a preview of the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it :D

sites. google .com/site/tenshibasa/blog/hesmilesforherupdate

(you'll have to remove the spaces.)


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Alleys

This is way overdue, you guys. Sorry. As my website said, I wanted to update last night, but things happened and... well, here it is regardless. This is the crux of the story, and I know exactly what's going to happen from here on out, which is more than I can say for the most of this.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review. Makes me all warm and fuzzy and stuff. Plus, you'll get a cookie. An IMAGINARY cookie. How awesome is that?!

* * *

_I don't want to talk._

Zack didn't want to talk. "There's nothing to talk about," he said softly. He couldn't tell his mentor what was really up. That would lead only to arguments, awkwardness, and more sadness. Zack just wanted to continue living his life as he was: sad and depressed, but with Angeal in the ignorance.

"Something's up," Angeal said firmly.

"No, it's not."

"Zack," The elder SOLDIER moved so that he was blocking the youth's path. "I'm getting worried, you're not acting like yourself."

"It's about fucking time that you noticed," the puppy muttered and pushed his way past, "I don't want to talk about it." But a hand gripped his shoulder to keep him in place.

"I do. What's going on with you, puppy? I've never seen you like this."

Zack pulled away and spun around to face him, despair and anger clear on his face. "That's because you're so… ugh, you're so stupid sometimes Angeal!" He wanted to run away, he wanted to scream. Why didn't Angeal love him? Had all this time in SOLDIER been for nothing? He didn't want to be first class, he didn't want to be a hero; he just wanted Angeal. Was that too much to ask? "I thought I was important to you!"

The confusion on his mentor's face only angered Zack more. "What?" Angeal's brows furrowed together, "You are important to me, pup. Do you think I rushed through the rain after you got hurt for my own good health?"

"IDIOT!" A fist slammed uselessly against the elder's chest as Zack choked back tears. "Not like that! I thought you loved me!" When all he got in response was a shocked look he continued, "I love you, you idiot! And I thought you felt the same. I thought I was important to you, but then you went and got _her_. Do you get it now?!" He spun on his heels and sprinted off, "Just leave me alone!"

All Zack heard was the pounding of his feet against the wet concrete as he ran. He just wanted to leave Angeal far behind. He wouldn't go home tonight. Maybe not even tomorrow night. He'd find some place to crash for a little while and then return in a few days, pretending nothing had happened.

But something had happened, something he couldn't ever take back. Now he regretted his words. Maybe Angeal wouldn't want Zack to live with him anymore. Would the puppy return to find his things already outside the door? He couldn't really blame him, Zack was beginning to understand. Why did he ever think he stood any chance against that woman? He was just a kid. A puppy.

His feet slid across the ground as he changed directions, running into an alleyway. He didn't know this section of Midgar too well, but he wasn't worried about getting lost. Besides, it made for a good way to get away from Angeal. Of course, he was nothing compared to a first class, and he only got halfway down the darkened alleyway when a strong hand grabbed his wrist and tossed him against the wall. He hit it hard, but not nearly hard enough to cause him any lasting pain or injuries. Blue eyes turned green with mako as the puppy stared up at his master, who had placed a hand on each side of him to pin him in. "What do you want?"

"Zack, is this what everything's been about? Because you're… jealous?" Angeal didn't seem disgusted with Zack, but the younger could see the sympathy in his eyes. Zack didn't want sympathy.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Just forget I said it."

Angeal's head shook, "It does matter. I knew you were upset, but I didn't realize-"

"I told you it doesn't matter. Can't we just drop it? Pretend I never said it?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to look at me differently." The youth averted his gaze, "I'm sorry about what I said, Angeal. I was angry. Let's just forget it."

"Zachary…"

"I won't bring it up again, I promise. So please don't… don't make me leave."

It wasn't until the first tear fell from the puppy's chin that Angeal realized Zack was crying. He'd never seen Zack cry before. The younger had always acted so strong, always smiling; Angeal had almost forgotten that he could cry too. Angeal's hand reached out and wiped the wetness from Zack's cheek, turning his head as he did so. Zack sniffed and looked up at him.

Neither expected the thing that happened next, as two pairs of lips met and time froze in place. The kiss began sweet, chaste, but soon Zack's hands were deep in Angeal's hair and his lips parting to allow entrance. Angeal pressed his tongue into Zack's wet crevice, exploring it thoroughly as his hands caressed his face, his neck, his chest… A sharp gasp escaped Zack as two of Angeal's fingers pinched one of his nipples, "A-ah… Angeall~" By instinct he rose a leg rose leg and brushed his knee against his mentor's groin.

In an instant Zack's belt was off and his pants and boxers were around his ankles. He would have turned red with embarrassment was it not for the fact that he couldn't think of much other than the person in front of him. The puppy moaned loudly, moving to his tip-toes to better press his mouth against Angeal's as their tongue's clashed together. A shiver ran through his body as he felt his member being stroked to hardness, though that didn't take long. How many times had he dreamt of this? Fantasized this?

Half of him told him that this was still a dream. That there was no way this was actually happening. But that was only the rational half, and it was being quickly enveloped by mindless pleasure and need. Zack's fingers dug into Angeal's hair, clenching when a finger was pushed inside of his entrance, earning a soft hiss of pain from his mentor.

"Ah, Puppy, not so tight."

"S-sorry," Zack muttered out, loosening his grip. He wasn't used to having something foreign inside of him, and Angeal's hands were big, he could only imagine how big his member was. The thought brought fear rising up in the pit of the SOLDIER's stomach. Would Angeal rip him? Would it hurt? He'd read that it hurt the first time. But SOLDIERs weren't supposed to be afraid of pain; besides, hadn't he always wanted this?

A cry escaped the youth as a second finger was pushed inside. Angeal didn't even flinch or pause; he knew what he was doing. It made Zack wonder, how experienced was his mentor in these things? He did have a raving fan club, after all. How many marks were on Angeal's metaphorical bedpost?

These thoughts disappeared like dust as a third finger wiggled its way into his taught anus. This time the cry that left his lips was one of pleasure, even as his walls were stretched to the point that he was sure they'd tear. There was no way Angeal was bigger than this, was there?

The answer came in the form of his mentor's erection pressed hard against his lower abdomen. It felt so big. No, that was _not_ going to fit. Before he could voice his worries Angeal had unzipped his pants and allowed his hardened length forth, lifting Zack up.

"W-wait!" The puppy yelped, grabbing Angeal's shoulders and holding himself up. The elder paused, looking at him. Zack could see the need on his face; but knew that it was nothing compared to the need on his own. "Y-you're not going to use any lube?" He was a virgin, but not dumb. He'd read about these things; he knew that without lubricant, this was going to be much more painful. Zack didn't like pain.

Angeal growled and set him back on the ground. Of course neither of them had lube; this hadn't exactly been planned. "We'll go back home, Genesis will-"

"No!" Zack stopped him. They couldn't go back home now. Somehow Zack knew that if they went back, the moment would be gone. This was the only chance; they had to do this now. "Just let me…" He sunk to his knees in front of Angeal's pulsing member, clasping each hand around it and looking at the reddened tip, already dripping precum.

For a moment Angeal looked down at his pupil in surprise, but then, realizing Zack's plan, he placed a hand tenderly behind the pup's head, pushing him forward. Zack did as commanded by the soft push, opening his mouth and taking the member in. He started at the tip, licking away the salty precum, then moved his lips further down the base. He had been right, Angeal was big; but he wasn't monstrous. Still, Zack couldn't fit the entire length into his wet crevice, and when he tried to relax the muscles in the back of his neck to deep throat the other, he almost choked. So he settled on what he could do, running his lips up and down the shaft, bathing Angeals member in his saliva.

The hand on the boy's head pressed harder, and other was placed there was well, digging into long black locks. "Z-zack… ahhh." The moans egged Zack on, made him move faster, but he was stopped when Angeal's hand held him back. For a moment he looked up at his mentor in confusion, but then something seemed to click, and he understood. He removed his mouth, and instead began to lick around the base, in the places he hadn't been able to reach earlier. He could feel the soft thrusts of Angeal trying to hold himself back, and knew it was time.

Gingerly he stood, wrapping his arms around the 1st's neck and pecking his lips. Once again he was lifted, his legs wrapping around Angeal's waist to help hold him up as he felt the tip of Angeal's member pressed against his waiting entrance.

Once again fear seeped through him, fear of the pain. Angeal must have noticed, because he paused. "G-go," Zack egged on, trying to move himself down onto the waiting member. The 1st lowered his pupil slowly, pausing each time Zack's body racked with pain and he screamed out into the deserted alley. Normally Angeal would have been worried about people hearing and investigating; but he wasn't particularly thinking straight either. Besides, few if any people were outside just after the rain.

Eventually Zack was in to the hilt, whimpering softly and clinging to Angeal for support. It hurt. It hurt like nothing Zack had ever felt before. Like he was being ripped in half from the inside, like a flaming torch had just been shoved inside of him. Angeal waited until the puppy's cries had died down before moving himself, dethatching their bodies until only the tip of his erection was still within the boy, and then lowering him back down onto it again. Every movement brought a new wave of pain to Zack, he cried out and winced back tears, but not for a moment did he regret this.

This time Angeal didn't pause for Zack's cries, he continued to move, in, out, in, out, until the SOLDIER he was inside of began to cry for more. "A-ahhhh… ahhhh… A-angealllllll," Zack moaned his mentor's name over and over again, begging for more, faster, harder. Angeal complied with each request, and it wasn't long before the younger was shoved up against the wall, clinging to the brick for support as Angeal rammed into him. Every thrust sent spasms of pleasure throughout him, and he lifted his head and screamed out in pure bliss.

Inexperienced and deep in the throughs of passion, it wasn't long before the pulsing of the puppy's own member became too much for him, and he released his seed all over Angeal's and his own chests. All the same, Angeal continued, his needs not quite yet met. Zack continued to moan after his climax, even as he felt a final thrust push itself as deep within him as it could and Angeal's load shooting out inside of him.

That feeling was like no other, being filled to the brim, feeling the excess semen drip from his entrance, Angeal's member still wedged deep inside of him. For a moment neither moved, both panting and clinging to each other, and then Angeal pulled out and set Zack down. Somehow Zack managed to get his pants back on, though his ears rang and his mind was clouded with pleasure. He collapsed in a half hug around Angeal, and felt the elder lifting his slim body up.

Comfortable and satisfied, the youth let himself fall asleep against his mentor's warm chest.

_This is how it's supposed to be._


	7. Chapter 6: Spiraling

LATTTTEE.

This is so late. I owe you all an apology =w=;. Sorry.

And we're getting close to the end, I promise to be better and upload often.

Poor Zack, so much Angst for him; but maybe there's a happy ending after his night with Angeal? Only one way to find out.

Review and yadda yadda.

* * *

The rays of the morning sun work Zack from his dreamless sleep. He knew hours had passed, because the sun was high in the sky, already hovering over the mountains to the north of Midgar; but it felt like only minutes had passed since last night. A sharp pain coursed through him as he shifted on the bed, but for some reason he didn't mind at all. The pain told him it had been real, not just a dream. He and Angeal had kissed, and then they had made love. In an alleyway no less! Oh, Genesis would never let his dear friend live this down.

A yawn of satisfaction escaped his gaping mouth as he stretched out his body, he had won. Angeal did love him. The puppy couldn't be happier; all that pain was for naught. Happy ending.

He swung his legs off the bed, standing regardless of the pain that coursed through him from between his legs. It took a few stumbling steps for him to get used to walking. Not wanting to seem weak in front of his mentor, he walked in circles a few times to test his balance, and then did a few squats to test his strength. Once he was sure of his abilities he left the room.

The smell of eggs wafted through the apartment, Zack could hear them sizzling. Sure enough the view of Angeal at the stove came into view as he stepped into the kitchen. "You're making breakfast?" He grinned and stretched again. "Mm, special occasion?"

"I thought you deserved to sleep in; besides, it's no good to let the food we have go to waste," Angeal said simply.

"True enough," the puppy moved behind his mentor, arms wrapping around Angeal's waist as his cheek rested on the muscled back covered only by a thin white shirt.

"Look, Zack, about last night-"

"It was wonderful," Zack sighed contentedly.

"Well, yes. Very much so. But-"

"_You_ were wonderful."

Zack wished he could see how red Angeal's face was at that moment. He could tell that it was by the way his mentor has suddenly tensed up. But he held his position, like a predator cunningly stalking its prey. "P-Pup, I need you to listen to me."

"Hm~?"

"What happened last night. It was great, and… Gaia, it felt good to finally get to… anyways. My point is… it can't happen again."

It took a moment for those words to resister in Zack's mind; and then the world around him shattered into darkness once more. "W-what?" Surely he heard wrong. Yes, that was it. He had heard wrong.

"Puppy, I love you. But not… like that." It was obvious that it was really hard for Angeal to say this; but all Zack heard was the cold, harsh truth.

All this, all this and he still hadn't earned Angeal's love. All this and things were still just as bad- no, _worse, _than before. He had released his hold on Angeal's waist and stepped back until he ran into the counter. "I… I don't understand…"

"Look, Puppy…"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" tears of anguish poured down the young SOLDIER's face. He'd tried so hard; it wasn't supposed to end like this!

Angeal moved to embrace the boy, but Zack scrambled away. The last thing he wanted to feel right now was Angeal's hold. Funny, since he'd been yearning for that very thing for so long. "Zack, you need to understand-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" everything was useless. Everything was pointless. Life was pointless. It was painful, and unforgiving. He wanted to die.

"I'm sorry puppy…"

But Zack wasn't listening, he ran back to his room and locked the door; collapsing into a heap on his bed and crying until exhaustion took him into sleep.

He awoke again hours later, calmer, though still exhausted. By now the sky was a bright orange, the sun disappearing amidst the buildings outside. The SOLIDER trudged out of his room and down the hall. He found Angeal asleep on the couch, his face restless. All it took was the shift of weight as Zack sat down next to his mentor to wake the elder up. "Za…?" Angeal yawned and sat up.

"I'm sorry…" the boy looked down, hiding his face, "I… I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Angeal said nothing for a moment, and then, "No, I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"I just want to forget about it, okay?" It was obvious that the pup was on the verge of tears once more; but he held back and stayed strong like a SOLIDER should.

"…. Okay."

"Will you still spend time with me?" He almost dreaded the answer. He knew that Angeal wouldn't want to encourage the feelings that Zack felt. And that realization hurt.

"Of course; you're still my puppy, puppy." Angeal offered a slight grin and wrapped a single arm around the boy, pulling him close. Zack leaned into the embrace.

It was a bittersweet moment. A false happiness in a desperate effort for the two to return to how life used to be. But there was no way to turn back time; and there was no recovery for what had occurred in the last few days. Still, they sat there, pretending there was.

But even they knew this façade could only last so long.


	8. Chapter 7: Emotions Of Ice

This came later than I hoped. I got sidetracked with a drawing (Togainu no Chi has taken over my mind momentarily).

Regardless, here it is. This is alot shorter than I had expected it to be; but I just felt that it was a good place to end off at. Im pretty sure there's only one more chapter after this (pretty sure, because sometimes my stories like to do whatever they want to do, rather than what I plan for them to do).

Angeal got alot of hate after the last chapter, and I can respect that. Though this story is also heavily biased towards Zack in the way it's written. Say, how Angeal's girlfriend has no name. Zack doesn't dignify her with one, so neither does the story.

Thanks to all who've stuck with me thus far; this should have been completed long ago, sorry \(_ _)/

Im very sad to say that FFVII just isn't my forte anymore; so I don't expect any more AngealZack or other FFVII stories anytime soon. Of course that could change, we'll just have to wait and see. I've got a ZackCloud Doujinshi that I really need to finish so that I can put it up on the market. So if you're interested in hearing updates for that, let me know.

Ah, one last thing. If anyone is interested in purchasing a Nendoroid Petit Vocaloid Meiko Sakine Figurine, let me know. She hasn't been removed from her plastic and is therefore in perfect condition. (look it up if you want to know what she looks like.)

Well, Review and all, you know the drill.

* * *

The weeks passed in an awkward silence. On the outside things seemed to have returned to normal, but on the inside a swirling hurricane of fear, pain, and regret continued to build. Yet both Zack and Angeal were so keen on holding their relationship, if it could even be called that anymore, together that they did everything they could to avoid the topic of what had happened on that fateful night.

Training commenced as usual. Angeal continued to date his girlfriend, and as far as Zack knew, she knew nothing of what had happened. Ignorant fool. And Zack even made the attempt (though it was difficult and painful for him) to not stalk out whenever she and Angeal were together. It would have been nice if Angeal had returned the favor by keeping things only friendly between him and his girlfriend when Zack was in the room; but there was no such luck.

Sure, Angeal probably had some ridiculous excuse for why he was making the right choice; but to Zack all it was was torture. He hated that bitch. He hated her for everything she had taken from him that he could have, _should have_, had. He hated her for being beautiful, for being kind, for being everything that Angeal ever wanted. He hated her, and he wished she'd just go die. Maybe, _maybe_ then he'd have a chance with Angeal.

Granted that Angeal would ever take him back.

But he had to. He had taken Zack in that alleyway. That wasn't just lust; was it? No, Zack was sure of it, there was more to it than lust. Angeal had feelings for him, he had to. But that bitch was in the way. Zack kept his thoughts to himself, and hid them well, but Angeal must have noticed because he suddenly stopped allowing Zack to be alone near _her_.

It didn't matter anyways. Zack had no plans of hurting Angeal's _precious_ girlfriend. If he did, then he'd just get arrested, and it wouldn't do him any good. But that didn't mean he had to be hunky-dory-fucking-friends with her either. In fact, he would have loved to have given her a piece of his mind. If only she hadn't been around, things would have been different; better!

Weeks turned into months, Angeal and his girlfriend grew closer together, and he and Zack grew farther apart. It wasn't long before Zack was training on his own, making his own meals, and spending the nights out on the town with a few of the other 2nds. Angeal became less and less a mentor, and more and more a roommate. And just when it seemed that the mistake made by their spur-of-the-moment night had leveled out; the elder SOLDIER approached the younger.

"Zachary."

Zachary. It was always Zachary now. Not "Zack," or "Pup," or "Puppy;" but "Zachary." At first it had bothered the boy; but now he found he didn't even care.

"Hm? Need something Angeal?" He didn't even turn to look at his superior; he was too engrossed in cleaning his sword.

"I got called out to help Genesis prepare to go to Wutai. Between that and my paperwork for the raid in the slums the other day I'm a little…"

"You need me to help out?" Zack offered, though his voice was monotonous. "Let me guess, I'll be doing the paperwork?"

He could almost _feel_ Angeal's grin behind him. "Thanks kid. Don't worry, I got you an assistant. She'll help you out."

"_Her?_" Now Zack looked back at his mentor. "Isn't letting a civilian handle official documents against the rules?" Funny… the idea of being in the same room with Angeal's girlfriend didn't even faze him anymore…

"Don't worry, it's all in code. And I trust her."

"Of course you do," Zack muttered under his breath; though he knew Angeal would be able to hear it clearly. "Alright, she can help. But I'm not taking the blame if things go south."

"Thanks Zachary. Hey, I've got to run over to pick up some supplies for Genesis. Want to tag along? It's been a while since we talked like we used to."

"Things change, Angeal."

"I know, I know. Come on; an hour won't hurt."

Zack sighed, "Alright." He stood, placing his sword on his bed before turning to face his mentor. "Lead the way."


	9. Chapter 8: Monster

LAAAAATE. I fail. Gomennasai x_x;.

Um.. this is it, the end. It's sad to say so, but it's true. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me thus far. You guys are all awesome.

I wrote this like... 5 times before I was finally happy with it. I hope it's not utter crap :'D.

Review and let me know what you think of the story overall. I love getting reviews even long after the story is completed.

And like I said, I cant really expect else anything FFVII anytime soon. The fandom has faded for me (again). But Im sure the spark will be rekindled, some day.

Until then, here's my shameless self promotion; in which I tell you to go check out my other stories, and stuff.

Once again, thanks guys. It's been fun.

Oh, by the way. He Smiles For Her has broken every other record for views, favs, alerts, and reviews. That's AWESOME. =thumbs up to you readers=.

* * *

"…and then he tripped down the stairs. I've never seen Sephiroth so angry," Angeal chuckled lightly to himself as he recounted a recent event to the puppy walking beside him.

For a short moment the corners of Zack's lips tugged up slightly in a smile, before falling back down into neutrality. His blue-green eyes stared forward blankly, his demeanor neither that of a boy who had been broken by the only one he loved; nor that of the happy-g-lucky SOLDIER he had once been. Now he was but an empty shell.

"Hey, Zachary; are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You've gotten really quiet lately."

"Have I?"

"Yes."

"…"

The silence that passed was the most awkward part. But Zack was able to push it to the back of his mind by concentrating on his steps. _Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foo-_

"Are you sure you're alright; Zachary?"

A sigh of exasperation left the younger's lips. Would this cursed man never let him be? Hadn't he caused enough damage? "You never used to call me that." His voice was void of emotion; as if he didn't really care. Maybe he didn't. There was a time when he had; but that was a long time ago.

"Call you what?" Angeal was either really ignorant; or a good liar.

"Zachary."

"Oh…" realization sparkled in the 1st's eyes. "I just figured that after… you know… you would prefer if I…"

"If you what?" For a second the puppy's shield's cracked and anger flashed on his face. His body stiffened; but he keep his control.

"… Look, let's not think of the past; alright? Let's have fun, like we used to."

"You're contradicting yourself; Angeal."

"Comeon… pup."

"… We're almost to the store." Zack turned away from his old mentor and continued to walk.

"Hey, Zack."

"What?"

"I'm proud of you."

The pup exhaled a quick breath, "Proud of what, exactly?"

"How well you've been doing. I was watching when you handled that scuffle at the theater. You've improved a lot; I wouldn't be shocked if they promoted you to first soon."

Life flashed in Zack's eyes. His old goal; to become a first. That was, before Angeal. But then again, ever since Angeal had started to cut him off, he had begun to concentrate on that old goal again. Training harder; telling himself that he stayed in SOLDIER to become a first. To become a hero. To make history. "Really?" Suddenly his voice wasn't so dead anymore.

Angeal grinned, glad he'd gotten a response out of his old pupil. "Yeah, I mean it."

* * *

Zack rammed the palm of his hand into his forehead over, and over, and over, and over. Until little white spots obscured his vision and he couldn't think clearly anymore.

"_Damnit. Damnit!"_

All that work, all that time building up his walls; trying to regain some part of his soul; trying to move on. All of it had come crashing down in less than two hours

"_DAMNIT!"_

Damn Angeal. Damn himself. Damn _her._ Would this never stop haunting him? Was he forced to live this tortured life of being unable to escape the love he'd found himself swept into. If only Angeal had _let him be_! Then this would have never happened. But no, the damn man had had to come and completely sweep Zack off his feet again. Remind him just why he'd fallen for the SOLDIER in the first place. Well fuck him, and damn the world to hell. It was obvious that nothing was going to get better for him as long as he was here. It was time to leave SOLDIER. Or, if they didn't allow him to go that easily; he'd enlist for the fight in Wutai. SOLDIERs often went there and never came back. Either way, he needed to put as much distance between himself and Angeal as he could. Maybe then he could start healing.

"Zachary?"

The pup's eyes flashed over to the woman at the door. Angeal's girlfriend… what was her name? Strange, he'd never bothered to learn it. It didn't matter anyways. Why was she here? Oh yes, to help with the paperwork, Angeal had mentioned that earlier. Funny… in a sick, demented, torturous way. It was almost like Angeal had planned this. But Zack knew he hadn't. In the end, Angeal was extremely stupid; especially for a 1st Class SOLDIER. "Oh yes, come in. I take it he's let you do this before?"

The woman smiled kindly, "Yes. Where do you need me."

Zack pointed at a stack of files, "Order those by case file."

She took a seat on the carpet, across from Zack, and began to work as he had asked. "I haven't seen you around much; Zackary. Angeal says that you've started to go out with some of the other 2nds a lot."

"Yeah."

"The poor man really seems to miss your company; it's cute, actually."

"Is that so?" Zack had put his shield up again, and though he responded to the woman, his attention was on the work he was doing.

She chuckled softly, "You two seem really close, Im a little jealous." The pencil in Zack's hand snapped. "Oh my!" Angeal's girlfriend jumped up, rushing to his aid. "What on earth was that? Are you alright?"

"Im fine…" the pup was looking down at the blood that was beginning to leak from his fingers. He'd lost his composure.

"You're bleeding, here, let me-"

"Don't touch me!" He roared, hitting her away. He didn't hit her hard enough for it to actually hurt, but there was shock in her eyes. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'll take care of it, don't worry." He stood and walked away to the kitchen. She didn't follow.

Was everyone conspiring against him? Why must they torture him like this? Couldn't they just leave him alone, in peace? And that _bitch._ Hadn't she taken enough from him? She'd stolen his teacher; and in the end was directly responsible for everything that had happened. Wasn't she content enough in knowing she'd won? No, someone like her just _had_ to run the fact in Zack's face. Yes, now he could see it clearly; she was _mocking _him. Dangling her little pet Angeal in front of his face, knowing he'd never be able to do anything about it.

Well he'd show her. He wasn't some tamed dog. Puppy, Angeal had called him. He was wrong. Zack was no puppy; he was a wolf. And wolves would not be tamed. He'd given up before, but not now. He'd fight for what he _deserved._ And he'd show that woman that he wasn't to be fucked with.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Angeal would be his, his alone.

* * *

A long day was finally at a close, Genesis had left for Wutai; though he'd be fine, Angeal was sure. People like Genesis weren't killed in wars like this. But the goodbyes had gone longer than he'd expected, the President even going so far as having Sephiroth and Angeal stand on a pedestal like his prize creations in front of adoring fans. It was sickening, in reality. Sure, there were perks to being a first; but some of the hassles made you question your own sanity in joining ShinRa.

At least now he'd get some rest. Or, perhaps not. If Zackary hadn't finished the reports by now, then he'd take over for the boy. It wasn't really his work anyways. Besides, it would give Angeal some alone time withhis girlfriend; which would be nice. The door was unlocked, not particularly surprising to the 1st, but what caught his attention right away was the smell. It was a smell he knew well, from his years in combat. The door swung open, "Hey, is everything alri-"

He froze.

Zack stood in the center of the room, the paperwork and files spread in neat piles around him, they were all soaked and splattered with blood.

So was Zack.

In the 2nd's hand was a kitchen knife; it too was stained that horrible red. But that wasn't what Angeal was looking at, he was looking at the bloodied body on the floor. That of his girlfriend; though the numerous stab wounds and blood that covered the corpse did well to mask the identity. But Angeal knew.

Zack looked up, his eyes were empty, but there was a smile on his face as he saw Angeal. "I did it, Angeal." He sounded… happy? Yes, happy, like he'd finally gotten the courage to do something he'd been trying to do for ages. Like he expected Angeal to praise him.

"Zachary… what did you do?"

"I did for us, Angeal…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The first had seen a lot in war. He'd seen men have their heads blown clean off their shoulders. But this… this was worse than anything else, this was a cold-blooded murder. And the murderer was his puppy. Sweet, innocent Zack. This couldn't be real.

Zack seemed to sense the horror emitting from Angeal, and his head cocked ever-so-slightly. "Angeal, you aren't happy?" He said it with such innocence, that for a moment Angeal almost rushed to embrace the boy. Surely he couldn't have committed such a horrendous act.

All of a sudden sanity returned to the SOLDEIR, and he looked down. "..Oh Terra... o-oh my…" he stumbled back, hitting the table and dropping the knife. He had done this? No… he didn't remember… how…? Scared blue eyes looked up at his mentor, begging for help. But Angeal did not comfort him. No… he was looking at Zack like he was…

Like he was a monster.

He was a monster.

-END-


End file.
